A New Switcheroo
by kim's 1 fan
Summary: Drakken and Shego switch bodies with Kim and Ron and try to rob Fort Knox.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible in

A New Switcheroo By

Kim's # 1 fan

Before I Begin my newest Kim Possible story, I need to thank all my reviewers from my previous stories.

Your kind words always inspire me to do better. I also want to thank my loyal and trustworthy partner, and beta reader, Lonestar. And now...

Chapter 1 : Opportunity Knox

The sun peeked through the window of Kim's bedroom. The redhead stretched out a little and moaned. With the school work , extracurriculars and world saving, sleep was something she truly cherished.

What an inopportune time for the Kimmunicator to go off.

Her hand smacked at the night table in vain to reach the device . She grabbed it and sat up in bed , allowing the covers to fall off of her.

With a huge yawn , she switched on the monitor . "Oh , what's the sitch , Wade?"

"Drakken's been spotted in the grand Canyon ."

"That sounds familiar . Any idea what he's up to ?"

Wade rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm not exactly sure , but I'll contact you if I get any leads."

"I'll get Ron. See if you can get us a ride ."

"I'm on it Kim." The screen went black. She set the device down and stepped out of bed , stretching even more . She muttered under her breath as she got dressed . 'Doesn't Drakken ever sleep ?' , she thought to herself.

XxXxXxXxX

Kim sat and glanced out the window

of the plane soaring through the air . No matter how many times she traveled , she was always amazed at how the sky and ground looked from so high up .

Her gaze shifted Ron , who wore a content expression on his boyish young face . Having enjoyed a hearty breakfast , how could he be blamed for looking so happy? Ever since becoming a couple , one of the things he had always wanted was for Kim to come over to his house for breakfast. Looking back, he felt a little guilty for always dining at her house and never offering an invite.

Kim leaned forward in her seat. "How much longer till we're there ?"

The pilot flipped up his shaded goggles .

"Shouldn't be more than a few minutes."

"Great ."

XxXxXxXxX

The craft touched down on a peek overlooking the Grand Canyon.

The teens stepped out of the plane and headed for the edge.

Ron glanced around . "I guess we'll have to take donkeys to the bottom ."

Kim squinted a little at a nearby sight . She laughed at it in surprise .

XxXxXxXxx

"I can't believe this. A hot air balloon taking us through the canyon . I could never have predicted this , Mr. Baxter ."

" Well this time of year , it's safer for balloon travel ; very few unpredictable shifts in the wind to knock us off course."

Just then , an unpredictable shift in the wind blew the balloon near the rocky walls . The middle-aged man adjusted the controls, just missing a collision.

The balloon steadied through the air once more .

"Like those there . It's still something we've been practicing. We're not yet ready to try with tourists. Are you two all right ?"

"Oh, it's nothing we haven't faced before , right Ron?"

A brief look of nausea swept over the boy as he sank to the floor of the basket.

"Okay. Almost nothing." Kim looked out and saw a tiny shed in the distance. "We need to get down there."

"No problem , Miss."

Mr . Baxter pulled on a cord, decreasing the amount of gas, as the balloon descended toward the ground .

XxXxXxXxX

As the teens approached the shack , Kim switched on the Kimmunicator .

"Wade , any news on what Drakken is planning ?"

"Sorry Kim, still nothing . However, I am picking up a huge energy signature , so be alert."

"I will." She switches off the device. "Come on , Ron."

"Right behind you K.P." He follows her into the shack.

XxXxXxXxX

The teens looked toward the pot-bellied stove and pulled the connecting pipe down, revealing the hidden elevator . They stepped into it and allowed the car to move down.

To there surprise , the surrounding area was completely dark.

Kim stepped out first. " You stay here Ron , I'll let you know when it's safe."

"K.P. , are you sure that...?"

"Ron , trust me."

Ron exhaled and waited in the car.

XxXxXxXxX

Kim pulled out a pair of sunglasses from her pocket. She pushed a button and the night vision in her specs was activated . 'thank you Wade.' she thought.

Unusually , this looked like an ordinary lair with standard – issue devices. She glanced around . Had she been misled ? There was no Drakken , and nothing that would constitute a powerful energy signature.

Her gaze fixed on a big mass with a cover on it . She ran to it and pulled the cover off . Kim gasped and slowly backed away .

She shook her head . " No . No way ."

There was frightened awe in her voice .

Another gasp escaped her lips as she fell backwards and hit her head . It's like an ottoman materialized behind her and she tripped on it.

"Way Princess." Shego , wearing a superior smirk and a more traditional pair of night-vision goggles , stood over her .

XxXxXxXxX

"Oh man, I hope Kim's all right ." Ron punched his hand...then shook it.

"Ouch." He straightened up .

"If Drakken's done something to her..."

"And what could that fool possibly do to me ?"

"K.P.! You're all right!"

"Of course I am , and I've found Drakken ."

"In the dark ?"

"Night-vision glasses."

"Oh." Ron started to pout . She couldn't see it , but his voice made it obvious .

"How come I never get cool stuff ?"

Kim put on the glasses and took Ron's hand . "Come on. I'll take you to him ."

He followed her out . "I don't know . What if there's a trap waiting for us? "

"Don't you trust me ? Now lets go . He might get away."

XxXxXxXxX

After a couple minutes of walking , they stopped.

"Here he is all tied up and waiting for the authorites."

Drakken grunted inaudibly. As far as Ron was concerned , he had been gagged.

Ron reached his hands out . " I'll have to take you at your word K.P."

He felt his hand being taken in her own . He was so distracted by how dainty her hand was , he didn't even notice that was being led against a panel .

A helmet attached to a tube lowered onto his head .

" Whoa K.P. Are we entering a construction area ? What's with the helmet ?"

"Now, now. Don't want you suffering any kind of injuries...yet."

The last word seemed to be muttered under her breath.

She flipped a switch, sending sparks of light flying through the area.

Ron groaned as he slumped to the ground .

"You know , it's a little too dark in here. Why don't I turn on the lights?"

Kim did so , revealing an empty lair and four people , herself included . Drakken was bound and gagged. Ron stood under one end of the brain switch machine . At the other end was Shego . She put a hand to her head and groaned . "What hit me ?" She cleared her throat . "What hit my voice ?" She looked down at herself . "Oh." The green clad woman fainted .

Ron came to and repeated the same 'hand to head' gesture. "I've got such a headache ."

"Shego, the buffoon, qucikly!" Kim pointed toward the woman's former body.

He stumbled over and tied up Shego's legs . Kim went to a metal closet and pulled out a suitcase .

In it was a mancle big enough for both hands . She put it over Shego's hands and locked it.

Ron put his hands on his hips and glared at the redhead .

"And just why do you have_ that_ with you ?"

Kim chuckled nervously . "Well Shego, it's for those times when... you know , you become too unpredictable ."

Ron grabbed the front of her shirt . "If I still had my hands , I'd show you how unpredictable I can get ."

"Shego , please . We still have a plan to execute ."

He let her go . "Fine . But it better work."

XxXxXxXxX

The Kimmunicator was switched on . Wade appeared on the screen . "Oh hey, Kim."

"Hello...um..."

"Wade." Ron murrmered to her.

"Wade."

"Are you okay Kim ?"

"I'm fine . Just a little disoriented . Drakken really did a job , but I'm okay now ."

"Good. G J will be there in minutes."

"Excellent ." Kim switched off the device , and Ron at her side , walked over to their former selves.

Shego woke up and found that she was tied back to back with Drakken .

She tried to wrest herself free , but the ropes were too tight . She found that her legs were tied and her hands encased in a metal manacle .

"Struggle all you like , Stoppable . Those ropes aren' breaking "

Drakken shifted his head around .

"What have you done ?"

"Seized a golden opportunity is what . We are going to have so much fun ."

Kim put a hand to her chest . "We being myself and Shego ."

"The two of us , young bodies , clean records , access to anywhere in the world...I can't wait."

"You won't get away with this ."

Kim pranced toward the 'villains' on the floor.

"Oh , that is just so rich . Who knew I could sound ridiculous ?"

Ron rolled his eyes . "Yeah . Who knew?"

Kim tugged Drakken's cheek and let go.

"I'm gonna miss this body. Oh wait,, no I'm not." She chuckled in a manner most Drakkenesque .

"Hey!"

"What is it Shego ?"

"Um , shouldn't we do something about this...?" He motioned toward the brain switch machine .

"Good idea . Wouldn't want people to get too nosy."

The two teens set about dismantling the machine .

Drakken and Shego moaned as their only chance of returning to normal fell to pieces .

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did. Tune in next time for another exciting chapter. Also , thank you to everyone who read and reviewed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible in "A New Switcheroo" by Kim's #1 fan.

Before we begin, I need to take a moment to thank those who've read and reviewed my previous works, and this one. And also my good friend and beta reader, Lonestar. And now,,,,

Chapter 2 : The New You

"_Is everything all right down there?"_

Kim smirked at the villains tied up , then turned toward the voice .

"Everythings as it should be !" she called up.

Ron walked to his friends side. The redhead turned to the villains.

"Oh, and when you get to lock-up , tell Dementor , 'I told you so.'"

They turned to the elevator shaft and saw the car come down . A few Global Justice agents ran out and surrounded the wrongdoers .

"Fine work you two." One of the agents stepped forward.

"All in a days work for Kim Possible."

She shrugged and offered a hand wave of false modesty.

"Let's get these two out of here ." The agents hoist Drakken and Shego onto their feet .

"You dont understand !" He jerks his head toward the teenagers . "That's Drakken and Shego right there ."

"You'd better not do anything to my body Shego." The green clad woman cried out as she was loaded into the car . The elevator and it's occupants went up , the 'villains' complaining the whole way.

Ron looked down at himself . "It's not like I could make things worse ." He turned to Kim . "What's the next step , Dr .D?"

Kim's eyes widened at the statement . She looked away.

Ron's eyes narrowed . "There'd better be a next step!"

"There is."

The agitation rises in Ron's voice . "Which would be...?"

"Going to Kentucky."

Ron put his hand to his temple . "Are there any middle steps?"

"My tunneler! We can use it to get under Fort Knox."

"And how do we get to that ? It was probably confiscated by Global Justice as evidence ."

A smile tugged at Kim's lips . "Not really. I sold it to a used car lot . It was a steal."

"And it's going to be again."

Ron punched his hand. "What do we do before that?"

Kim started to pace. "We're going to need some time to wait . People might get suspicious that a crime of such magnitude is being committed so soon ."

"And so, what, we pretend to be the two of them ?"

The girl shrugged . "There's not really any other choice."

XxXxXxXxX

The sun beat down on the transport as it zoomed along the backroads of Arizona. Drakken and Shego sat on opposite sides of a cell , their respective heads facing the ground. He shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't used to being handcuffed with his hands behind him .

Drakken raised his head . "Ron?" he whispered to his fetching cellmate.

"What?"

"Maybe if you can get that thing off, we can get out of here ."

"Well , I don't see what good it's going to do." Drakken noticed that Shego's voice was louder than the whisper he adopted. "Our bodies are heading for...who knows where and..."

Drakken shushed her. One of the agents glared at them. The mad genius flashed a smile . As the guard turned away, Drakken squirmed in his seat He slowly brought his hands under his legs and lifted them to his lap .

Drakken walked over and stood next to Shego . He ran his hands through her silken hair .

"K.P. , I know my hair is nice , but I don't think this is a good time ."

"Ron, I'm looking for a hairpin . Maybe, I can pick the lock on these cuffs ."

After a minute of searching , Drakken sulked and sat down . A light plink could be heard . He looked down and saw it : a hairpin .

"Was that in_ my_ hair?"

Shego chuckled . "Now that's surprising . Then again , Drakken needs all the help he can get."

Drakken picked up the pin and stuck it in the lock. He jiggled and the cuffs unlocked.

"Now , we just need to get that manacle off ."

"But how ? I don't remember seeing a key anywhere ."

"Neither did I." He exhaled . Oh , if only there was some way to get it to unlock."

Electronic tumblers went off in the device and it slipped off of Shego's hands.

"Voice activated . I would never have guessed."

Shego rubbed her wrists to relieve the stress . Green plasma engulfed her right hand as the left continued the massage.

Drakken beamed . "Ron , on three ."

The two of them counted silently "one , two , THREE !"

Shego blasted a hole in the side of the vehicle , tearing through it like paper .

She and Drakken leapt out and hit the dirt . The vehicle stopped.

The 'villains' ran away as fast as they could .

Two of the gaurds stepped out of the transport. One of them spoke into a device on his wrist .

"We have a sitnation. Drakken and Shego are loose ."

XxXxXxXxX

"So , this is my home dump home is it ?"

"According to the phone book , yes." Kim held up a page ripped from a phone book . "You have to stay with the buffoon's parents."

"Oh , this ought to be fun." With a roll of the eyes, Ron walked toward the front door.

XxXxXxXxX

"You know honey," Mrs Stoppable rested her hands on her husbands shoulders.

"something dawned on me while cleaning Ronalds room."

He looked up . "What's that dear?"

"Our little boy won't be here forever. Soon he'll be heading off to college . Possibly somewhere out of state."

Mr Stoppable took a breath. "He'll visit during holidays, but it won't feel the same."

"We need to take advantage of the time we have with him." She glanced at the clock. "It's ticking away as we speak."

As if on cue, the door opened.

Ron tried to walk by without being noticed . Mrs. Stoppable rushed to her son and wrapped him in a hug . He tried to squirm free , but there are few things stronger than a mothers love.

"Oh I missed you my darling son."

Ron grunted . "Yeah. Missed you too."

The woman released the boy. "So , are you doing anything this weekend?"

He shifted his eyes a little. "No. Not really ."

"Perfect . We can spend some quality time together ."

A nervous smile formed on his face. "Greaaaaaat ."

XxXxXxXxX

Kim looked at a torn out page , then up at the Possibles home. The addresses were a perfect match .

She exhaled as she walked to the front door .

XxXxXxXxX

"I'm home ."

"Welcome back , Kimmie-cub ." Mr. Dr. Possible walked up to his daughter and gave her a hug .

Kim is unsure how to react . On the one hand, she was incensed at having her former college classmate hug her , much less touch her . On the other...'Kimmie-cub? Oh that is too hilarious', she thought as she grinned .

Mrs. Dr. Possible walked in from the kitchen. "Kimmie , is that you ?"

"In the flesh , moth--" The younger woman didn't have time to say anymore as her mother grabbed her in a tight hug, her head compressed against the older woman's chest .

"You know, I don't say this too often, but there are times I worry you're not coming back from a mission."

Drakken thought, ' How would Kim respond to this ?'

"No big, mom." Kim's speech was somewhat muffled by the closeness of the hug .

Mrs. Dr. Possible let go of her daughter, who quickly shook her head for recovery. Kim hadn't taken two steps when...

"_Take cover!"_ A mini-rocket flew by Kim's head , embedding itself in the rear wall .

The girls eyes widened to saucers . "What the hel--"

The man stood over his sons .

"Boys , how many times have I told you? No rockets in the house ."

"Sorry Dad ." Jim rubbed the back of his head.

"The coordinates must have been off ." Tim tried to extract the craft from the wall .

'I can think of something else that's off,' Kim thought as she walked up the stairs.

'No wonder she's always out of her house . These people are nuts.'

XxXxXxXxX

Drakken and Shego made their way across the desert. Amazingly she manages to outpace her employer .

"Come on , K.P. Pick up the pace ."

"I'm trying , but it's this body. Would it kill Drakken to shed a few pounds?"

Shego took him by the hand and increased her speed.

She squinted and made out some shapes in the distance . "It looks like a town ahead ."

"Great . A place to hide." The two of them continued on.

XxXxXxXxX

It had long been a theory of the panting woman that one should only run when one is chased .

Given that she and her compatriot were glancing at Global Justice operatives through a store window , this is one occasion that called for it .

"I think we lost them."

"_Well, keep searching . As long as they're out there , who knows what danger the world is in?"_

He nodded . "Right."

The operative sent his teammate in one direction while heading in another .

Drakken buried his face in his hands.

"Oh man, I can't believe this."

"What? The 'us on the run' part or the 'Drakken and Shego stealing our bodies' part?"

"Does it matter? And why exactly would they take our bodies?" He exhaled in defeat.

"Oh come on, K.P." Shego threw her arm around Drakken's neck.

"Sure , this is a pretty strange and hopeless mess we're in, but look at the bright side : we're in it together ."

"Yeah . I guess."

"We're like Bonnie and Clyde . I never would have pictured myself as Bonnie or you as Clyde, but hey, let's go with it."

"I guess we could..."

"_May I help you two with something?"_

The two of them jumped at hearing the voice at the door.

"Sorry . Didn't mean to scare you ." The gentleness of the man's tone and his slight southern accent put the couple at ease .

"It's all right. We're just surprised is all."

The man led the 'villains' toward the front of the building .

Drakken and Shego glanced at the clothes that surrounded them .

XxXxXxXxX

The owner adjusted some of his merchandise, re-ordering the size of some pants .

Wearing a skirt and halter top and her hair in a ponytail, Shego stood outside a dressing room.

"_Ron , I don't know about this."_

"Kim, I know this place isn't exactly Club Banana , but isn't there a chance that we might be able to get out of here if we don't look so suspicious?"

"It's not that. It's...well...Drakken's body..."

"Then get dressed quickly. Like ripping off a Band-Aid ."

"Fine."

Shego tapped a dainty foot on the floor.

After a couple of minutes, Drakken stepped out of the enclosure . He wore a T-shirt , jeans and a jacket .

"There. Was that so bad?"

"No. No it wasn't. Now we just need to find a way out of here ." Drakken jerked a thumb. "I think I saw a bus station just before we ducked in here."

"Great. Um...how do we pay for this stuff?"

"There weren't any pockets on our old clothes."

Shego looked toward the door in a way that befit the bodies original owner .

"K.P..."

"Yes Ron?"

"If we look like Shego and Drakken, can't we , you know, act like them?"

Drakken narrowed his eyes. "What are you driving at?"

"Dress and dash? I know the name isn't much but--"

"Ron? Are you serious? Shoplifting from this nice man?"

Shego put her hands up. "I don't like it either, but think of it: it's only a matter of time before G J catches us, and if we're captured , we'll never get back to Middleton."

Drakken looked out the window, then back at Shego, who gave him the Puppy Dog Pout. On the face of the villainess, it looked as strange as it did cute. "Please?"

"Gah! Fine." He extended his pointer finger . "But promise me you will never do that again."

"I promise."

The two of them snuck out as the old man turned around.

"And how will you be...paying?"

He looked down and noticed a slip of paper which read, ' I.O.U. 65.50 signed Kim Possible'.

When they got outside, Shego looked at Drakken.

"Sorry Ron," he apoligized, "I had too do it."

"Fine, besides, if you hadn't, I would have."

XxXxXxXxX

Drakken and Shego glanced from around the corner of the clothing store . Several buildings away , there were a number of busses milling about.

They looked at the two Global Justice operatives peeking around the surrounding buildings.

The two 'villains' ducked out of sight.

"I don't know about this K.P. If we don't make it..."

"We'll make it Ron, we have to."

He took Shego's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "On three. Three!"

Again displaying the running skill that brought them to this small town , Drakken and Shego took off for the buses.

"There they are!"

This loud pronouncement caused the unlikely fugitives to run faster . Their arms pumped as did their legs.

The operatives raised their weapons and aimed . The beams missed their targets .

"Immobilization beams . I heard about these from Dr. Director . I have an idea. Follow my lead ."

Drakken started running in a serpentine pattern Shego followed suit .

The operatives tried again, fireing for all they were worth , and missing.

The 'villains' ducked a bus and looked around. There were six in all, forming a circle. Half of them had open windows .

Drakken ran toward a bus and climbed through a window. He helped Shego aboard and they laid low.

"They must be on one of these buses."

One of the agents walked up .

"Attention bus patrons..."

The rest of his speech was drowned out as the buses took off. He coughed and tried to swat away the dirt it kicked up.

The other agent glanced at the departing vehicles . "This will not look good on the report ."

XxXxXxXxX

Drakken and Shego glanced out the window from their seats.

"Hey K.P. , check that out: You are now leaving Propensity Arizona."

He sighed. "Well, that's a good sign."

TO BE CONTINUED

Thats all for this time, hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving. As always, please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible in "A New Switcheroo" by Kim's # 1 Fan

Hi everyone, hope everybody had a nice christmas. I need to thank everyone who's read and reviewed my story so far. And also I wish to thank my beta reader and good friend, Lonestar.

And now the legal stuff.

I Do not own Kim Possible and co. ( Wish I did), and now,,,,,

Chapter 3 : The Switch Continues

Mrs. Stoppable held her son's hand as she led him up the stairs.

"I can understand , you must be exhausted from your mission."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, no kidding Mother Hubbard."he muttered under his breath.

"Well you rest up and I'll be sure to call you later."

By the time she finished speaking they were in Ron's room. He took notice of the tiny creature sleeping on the pillow.

"Rufus, Ron's back, " The woman called.

The rodent had a habit of sleeping quite often.

Ron would let him sleep as much as he wanted , even if a mission were to arise.

The woman's words caused the rodent's leg to twitch.

He jerked awake and hurried to his owner.

Ron looked down at Rufus , who stopped short.

He sniffed the air around the boy and took a defensive stance .

He started to growl at Ron , who seemed to sweat a little.

Mrs. Stoppable lowerd herself to the mole rat's level.

"Rufus, what's gotten into you ?"

All the rodent would do is jump up and down.

The woman refused to pretend to know what he was trying to say.

She turned back to Ron .

"You haven't been rolling around in anything that might set him off , have you?"

The boy rubbed the back of his head. "Not that I know of."

"Again , I'm glad your home." His mother extended her arms and wrapped him in a hug. She let out a grunt of surprise as she released him. Her hug tightened once more . She let him go and shrugged off the momentary feeling of unease .

At hearing the door close, Ron turned to the naked mole rat , who retained his look of anger.

"You better watch it. In some cultures, they _eat_ your kind." He lowered himself to the rodent .

"I can always introduce you." A smirk on his face drove the message home .

Rufus gulped a little and backed off.

XxXxXxXxX

"Run that by me again?" Kim sat on the edge of her bed , a sour look on her face.

Wade's visage graced the Kimmunicator.

"Bad news Kim, Drakken and Shego escaped from G.J.'s custody. They boarded a bus from a small town in Arizona."

She clutched the device in her hand and groaned.

"Well , that's just peachy! M y plans are ruined!"

"Wait. What plans?"

The redhead caught herself and smiled nervously.

"My plans for the weekend. I had wanted to go to the mall and...um , hang out. Regular girl stuff , you know?"

The boy genius shrugged.

"Well , okay then. I'll let you know if anything develops."

The picture shut off. Kim tossed the device to her bed and dived for the phone.

She started to dial , but her fingers missed the keypad.

"What was the buffoon's number ?"

XxXxXxXxX

Ron paced around his room. A loud ringing got his attention.

The phone on his night table.

'It could be Drakken' he thought.

"Hello?" he said.

Then he heard mrs. Stoppable on the other line.

"Hello?"Ron turned toward the door.

"I've got it ...Mom!"

"Okay, sweetie." Click.

"Drakken? Is that you?"

"_Is the line secure?"_

"Yes."

"_Good. Possible is loose."_

Well, now what do we do?"

"_We carry on. By the time she figures out what we're up to, we're out of the country."_

"And even then, won't she find us?"

There was a slight pause on the other end.

"_Well...we just need to get a disguise."_

Ron bristled at his employer's hesitance.

"You better not be making this up as you go."

"_Shego , please. This is a clever plan at work. We're rich, Possible and...what's-his-face are felons. What could be better?"_

Ron exhaled ."All right."

"_Meet me at the mall tomorrow some supplies."_

"I'll be there ." He placed the phone in it's cradle.

XxXxXxXxX

Kim hung up the phone and collapsed on her bed.

"That was close. Shego would kill me if she found out I was making this up."

The plan had been going fairly well , but the freedom of the pubescent flies in the ointment would force a bit of improvisation.

"_Isn't that so sweet?"_ Kim awoke with a start and looked down the ladder to find Jim and Tim laughing and making kissing sounds.

"Kim and Ron, sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

While Drakken had never heard that rhyme himself growing up (and part of him wished he had,) the stress he was feeling at the bad news superseded any chance to fulfill childhood hopes.

Kim leapt from her bed and hurried down the ladder.

Normally , a brotherly taunt would lead to the declaration of some harsh threat. Today however, Kim was in the mood to cause some pain.

The only sounds to come from the girl were primal-sounding grunts .

The fact that Kim would usually issue a threat seemed to signify that she knew this was but a game to the boys and that she would act accordingly.

Jim and Tim rushed to the kitchen. They knew they'd be safe with their mother.

Mrs. Possible shielded her sons and glanced toward her daughter.

"Kimmie , what has gotten into you?"

Kim shot an accusing finger at her mischievous brothers.

"They were spying on my phone conversation."

Jim stepped forward. "We resent that! We were not spying. We were walking by, we heard the phone hang up and made a connection ."

"In other words you assumed?"

Tim rubbed the back of his head.

"If you want to put it like that, yeah..."

"Do you know what happens when you assume?"

"No," the two of them intoned together.

"Well , you...hmmm.No, maybe I should wait a couple of years for that . The two of you shouldn't eavesdrop on your sister and Kimmie? You really shouldn't fly off the handle whenever these things happen.

Kim huffed and stormed out of the kitchen.

After a moment, (and after a stern lecture to her sons, on why they shouldn't eavesdrop on their sister,)

Mrs Possible thought to herself, ' I've never seen Kimmie fly off the handle like that,' then she shrugged it off, as nothing.

XxXxXxXxX

Dinner was fairly uneventful for Ron.

He enjoyed the home-cooked meal vegetarian lasagna . On the quest for world domination and constantly on the run, he doesn't get to enjoy home-cooked meals too often.

On the other hand , he bristled at having to engage in conversation with the Stoppables.

He hardly ever talked to his real parents, even before the allure of crime came calling. Still, very little in his life prepared him for the agony of...

"...and this is when you attended Aunt Marlene's wedding. You looked so handsome."

...flipping through photo albums.

"My sister was so proud," the woman on Ron's left beamed.

Mr Stoppable turned the page. Ron looked down at the picture A somewhat younger Ron in a cap and gown.

"This is when you graduated from elementary school." Mrs. Stoppable was unable to contain her pride.

"What a wonderful moment."

"Yes. Wonderful." Ron's apathetic tone goes unnoticed by the adults.

"It's only a matter of time before your high school graduation ."

Ron sighed and lied his head back as the adults looked through the album. He suddenly had a new respect for what Ron went through.

XxXxXxXxX

The stars shone brightly in the night sky , as if to light the way for the bus heading along the road.

Drakken looked out the window .

"This has been a pretty strange trip ."

Shego rubbed his hand.

"Strange as in 'switching bodies with Drakken and Shego' or the normal kind of strange?"

"I'd settle for the normal kind of strange . I can't believe that guy asked me for my autograph, or should I say _Drakken's_ autograph?"

"I'll admit that that's pretty weird, but to be fair, he did already have autographs from Frugal Lucre and the Seniors . It's kinda nice that he promised not to rat us out."

Drakken looked back at the gentleman . He seemed to be in his 40s with a camera strap around his neck and a straw hat on his head . "Yes , it was."

He turned back in his seat and reclined a little. "I'm just surprised that you kissed him."

Shego smiled nervously , which looked unusual . "Just to give him a reminder of the trip. This kind of thing doesn't happen every day. Besides, I've kissed you and your built the same way."

"At the moment. You know who I am. With him , it's a little diffrent.

"It seemed like a nice thing to do. It's not like I'm going to make a habit out of kissing strangers."

"I can't believe that you're being so calm about this Ron."

"Yeah . I just think to myself that things could be a lot worse, you know?"

"I guess." Drakken looked up .

"You deserve a medal."

"I'll pass on that . Besides..." Shego glanced down at herself .

"I have enough bouncing on my chest."

Drakken stifled a chuckle . "Good point."

Shego exhaled . "G'night K.P."

"G'night Ron." As she let out a yawn , the bus passed a sign on the road : Middleton - 20 miles.

XxXxXxXxX

The next morning hadn't been easy for the supposed teenagers . Given that it was Sunday , their respective families desired spending quality time with them . The Possibles wanted Kim to enjoy breakfast with them , while the Stoppables felt like doing more reminiscing about the past with Ron.

They had no choice. Their only option...was to sneak out .

Their destination...Middleton Mall .

Ron looked up at the building .

"What are we doing here exactly?"

"It's simple Shego, we just need to pick up a few things for our excursion."

Kim smiled deviously as she walked into the mall.

Ron let out a sigh of disbelief as he trailed behind her.

XxXxXxXxX

Shego was curled up against Drakken, who started to stir in his seat .

The bus pulled to a stop next to a building : ' Middleton Bus Depot' Drakken sniffed and got a nose full of the smell of Strawberries . He jerked away from Shego. His sudden movement caused her to awaken .

He glanced around . They were the only two people left on the bus.

"Last Stop!" cried the bus driver.

The "villains" helped each other up and headed for the front. They carefully stepped off the bus.

The driver tipped his hat to them.

Just as he turned toward the steering panel , he fixed his gaze on them.

"Hey!"

The two of them stopped. Drakken gulped.

"I think I know you two ."

A sort of menace infected his tone .

Shego shut her eyes .

"Yeah , aren't you on some reality show?"

The two of them laughed nervously as they stepped off of the bus .

"Why yes we are. Isn't that right?"

Drakken nudged his companions stomach.

"Yes but unfortunately , we were kicked off after a few weeks . Competition and all that, you know?"

"All right. Better luck next time ,"

the driver said as he closed the door.

The two of them ran toward the building.

XxXxXxXxX

Kim and Ron each held a tote bag as they made their way toward the exit.

To their left was a Club Banana , and walking out of it was Bonnie.

They caught her gaze and she ran in front of them.

"Hey Kim, what brings you here?"

"Stuff," replied Kim brusquely.

The brunette looked at the camouflage peeking out of the brown bag.

"Whatever it is it doesn't look fashion forward ." She glanced toward Ron, who was holding a pink bag with the same material.

"And here I was having trouble figuring out who wore the pants in this relationship . I don't care much for you K, but I really think you could've done better then Stoppable.

The squad may not feel the same , but..."

"Wait." Ron put up his hand.

"The _Cheer _Squad?"

"No, the mathletes squad. Of course the cheer squad!"

Bonnie took Kim by the hand and walked her aside.

"What do you see in this guy? No brains , no looks, no cash.

Why are you scraping the barrel like this?"

Her rant was cut short by a tap on her shoulder .

She spun around. "What?"

"You know, I am sick of people like you putting down people like me. You and girls like you think you're hot snot on a silver platter, but when high school is over, you are gonna end up just as worthless as you consider me to be now, if not more. And the thing of it is you realize this , but instead of acting like a human being, you think it's going to help your standing by tripping up people that you know for a fact are going to make something of themselves."

By this point tears had welled up in Bonnie's eyes.

The fight to keep them from escaping had become a losing one.

"Oh , and I recommend enjoying your looks while you can , 'cause it's only a matter of time before they're gone like last year."

The next (and loudest) sound Kim or Ron heard was that of Bonnie wailing as she ran out of the mall.

Kim could only stand in surprise .

"Wow."

"What?"

"That...was impressive."

"Well this may surprise you , but I wasn't always so stunning.

Girls like that were always giving me crap in school.

It got so bad , I considered dropping out.

I finished though. At the very least I can say that."

"You see what happens when you use your powers for good?"

The boy's eyes widened. Kim looked away sheepishly.

"For...good?"

"I regrettted it as soon as I said it. Now we need to get going."

Ron gave Kim a little shove .

"Why did you have me hold the pink one?"

"Girls like pink."

"Girls , Dr . D. I'm a woman Besides, why didn't you hold it?"

"I may look like a girl , but I'm all man."

Ron stopped walking. "That reminds me. It would've been easier to have me switch with Kimmie and you with Stoppable . Why the reverse?"

Kim grimaced at this question. It's not an easy one to answer , especially with someone like Ron to answer to. Realizing this , she pulled out the Kimmunicator and switched it on.

"Wade."

"What's up Kim?"

"We're outside the Middleton Mall and we need a ride to Des Moines, Iowa."

Kim smirked at Ron then turned back to Wade.

"Drakken and Shego said they were headed there."

"I'm on it Kim." the screen on the device went blank.

"What's in Des Moines Iowa?"

"Our next part of the plan."

XxXxXxXxX

"Man I can't believe we're back in Middleton." Shego looked toward the exit of the bus depot.

"Yeah this ordeal is over."

"_You've got that right."_

The "villains" glanced behind them . A team of about twenty Global Justice agents stood at the ready.

Stepping out from the crowd was a lithe figure with a stern expression on her eye patched face.

"Dr . Director?" the two exclaimed in unison.

"Doing some sightseeing were you?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

I'd like to take this chance to wish everyone who's reading this, a Happy New Year. And once again, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed in the past and please continue to enjoy my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible in " A New Switcheroo" by Kim's #1 Fan

Finally, the final chapter of the sitch. But first, I wish to thank all who've read and reviewed the last chapters. And now a heart felt Farewell to my beta reader (Lonestar) without whom, I never would have gone this far. He is moving on to bigger and better things. And now the legal stuff, I do not own Kim & Co.

And now , on to the story,

Chapter 4 : The Golden opportunity

"You're making a big mistake!"

"There are no big mistakes in this field, Dr. Drakken. Just little things that don't pan out."

The woman watched as the agents dragged the handcuffed 'villains' away.

"Kim, what do we do?"

"Give me a moment. Something's bound to come. Wait!" Drakken snapped his head back. "Dr. Director!"

"Yes?"

"What if we could prove that this is a huge misunderstanding?"

Dr. Director folded her arms. If there was one thing that needled her , it was being stalled by a wanted criminal. However , one thing that she did enjoy was a challenge; Sudoku occupied her down time quite often , of late.

"Fine. You have two minutes."

"Five."

"Three."

"Four."

"Ten!" Drakken shot his cohort an annoyed look.

"I thought it was like an auction."

"Four it is. Dazzle me."

"Your real name is Betty. Your brother is Sheldon , more commonly known as Gemini."

Shego stepped forward as best she could.

"And there was a project known as the Ron Factor that GJ worked on."

Dr. Director cocked an eyebrow. "That is classified information...and that last project was cancelled," she stated under her breath. "How could you have possibly known that?"

Drakken made a slight bow. "Kim Possible, at your service."

Shego repeated the action.

"Ron Stopab-- Wait , what do you mean 'The Ron Factor' was cancelled?"

The woman laughed nervously.

"Well , that is to say...um..."

She straightened up, regaining her authoritative stance.

"Release them." The agents followed the order.

"So Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable." She motioned to their current forms.

"I imagine there's a story behind this?"

"Dr. Drakken and Shego stole our bodies, but I can't imagine why."

"Then they've got to be in your bodies . Are you sure that they didn't say anything about where they were going?"

"I think Drakken mentioned something about a 'golden oppertunity'."

" Golden...gold." Her eye widened.

"He wouldn't dare."

Drakken glanced at her.

"He wouldn't what?"

"We need to get to Kentucky."

"What's in Kentucky?"

Dr. Director hurried off .

"Drakken's golden opportunity."

The 'villains' followed her.

"What do you mean the 'Ron Factor' was cancelled?!"

XxXxXxX

The tunneler , which Kim had sweet talked away from the used car dealer, bore through the dirt below the ground.

"How much further til we get there?" Ron shouted from the passenger's seat. The drilling was quite loud.

"According to the map , we should be approaching Kentucky right about now."

A loud thump startled the underage passengers.

Kim glanced around nervously.

"What was that?"

Ron peered around seeing a dented metal cylinder.

"Looked like another time capsule."

"That's the tenth one we've hit!

What is it with these kids and their desire to hang onto the past?"

"Beats me."

"It should be another hundred or so yards to the target."

kim briefly took her hands away from the steering column to rub her hands.

Ooh. Just the thought of that gold gets me excited."

Another bump and a really big one.

A glare from the young man .

"Right now, focus on the thought of not killing us, okay?"

Kim grinned nervously as she regripped the wheel.

XxXxXxXxX

"Can't this thing go any faster?"

The thing, to which the pale skinned woman refered was a Global Justice airship.

"At twenty-five miles an hour this _is _fast. Plus it needed a field test. We've had this thing for a long time and do you know what a warranty on something like this is?"

"Point taken, but I'm worried that we might not make it before they do."

"Don't worry, Drak...Kim. We will make it."

"I just hope that Drakken and Shego haven't done anything to our bodies."

"Like what Ron?"

"I don't know. Getting tattoos or something. I'd hate to look stupid when I'm back in my body."

Drakken ran his fingers through Shego's long , raven hair.

"Ron, you could never look stupid to me."

Shego closed her eyes as Drakken planted a kiss on her pouty, dark lips. As they broke away , she giggled.

"You'd better be careful. A girl could get used to that."

Shego had never blushed before, but she could feel her cheeks reddening.

"_We're almost there."_

"That's good to know."

"Kim? I've been doing some thinking, and there's something I want to do when this is all over."

"What?"

Shego whispered in his ear. A smile started to grow on his face.

"I'd like that very much."

XxXxXxXxX

"We're here. All that's left is to dig up towards the gold and..."

"Wait. This is fort knox. Shouldn't we worry about the whole security problem?"

Kim stared blankly at her companion. This was clearly one part of the plan that escaped her.

"There's probably going to be motion sensors where they keep the gold, and if we surface, will we even have enough time to load any of it?"

Kim banged her head against the steering column.

Seconds later she raised it , a wide eyed look on her face.

"Eureka!"

"Was that really necessary Doc?"

"Yes, it was. I've got an idea. We can use this to burrow underneath the ground..."

"Doy! What are we doing now?"

"Underneath the ground of Fort Knox, weakening the foundation. The gold bars will come to us, and we can escape almost undetected."

"Hey. That's not half-bad...wait. What do you mean 'almost'?"

"Hello?? The security problem? Try to keep up Shego."

Ron laid back in his seat, and growled as the drill bored through the concrete wall.

The sound of the drilling became somewhat grating, sounding squeakier as it went along. After about a minute of burrowing...

Clink. A gold bar fell through. Then another Then a few more. Before Kim and Ron knew it there were seventy gold bars to round up.

They opened the door and grabbed what they could, even as the alarms started to ring out.

At the end of the haul, they had managed to collect a total of sixty three .

Hearing the alarms, the teens gathered the loot and turned the tunneler around.

XxXxXxXxX

"I can't believe it. This little pipe dream of yours actually worked."

"It was bound to work. These bodies and our wealth...it was perfect." The tunneler surfaced about a hundred miles from the gold repository. Stuffing the bars into two giant sacks , Kim and Ron headed away from the vehicle.

"I'll tell you this Shego, I feel like I can do anything!"

"_An encouraging thought."_

The 'teens' blanched. There is no way it could be...

"Does that include surrender?"

Drakken struck a heroic pose much like Kim would.

Kim dropped the sack.

"How in the world did you find us?"

Dr. Director stepped from the grouping of agents.

"There will be plenty of time for that later. Take the two of them into custody." The agents complied approaching the teenagers.

"Oh no you don't!" Ron shouted as he backflipped away. Two Global Justice agents tried to grab him, but he crouched down sweeping their legs. Another pair came at him , but they went down grabbing their stomachs. He saw an opportunity to run , but a figure was in his way, one with blue skin.

"Going somewhere Mister?" Drakken stood before her.

Ron answered with a fist to the gut. Drakken went down, breathing heavily.

"It's so nice to get to do that without being punished for it. And this is the best part: you wouldn't dare harm a hair on your boyfriend's head would you?"

Ron raised his foot. Before it could connect , Drakken grabbed it and swung Ron's body away.

Meanwhile Shego was face to face with Kim. The dark haired woman had to stop the evildoer from escaping, but she didn't want to bring harm to Kim's body, no matter who was occupying it. An idea popped into Shego's brain.

Shego started to wave her hand in front of Kim's face.

She waggled it about, Kim following it's movement. It started to move up, and the redhead glanced up after it.

Shego brought her palm down sharply and Kim looked down. Taking advantage of the lapse in concentration , Shego put Kim in a headlock.

"Kim, I've got...you."

Kim however struggled to free herself.

An agent grabbed Kim away and handcuffed her.

Another one took a dazed Ron and repeated the action.

XxXxXxXxX

Kim and Ron sat in the back of a police wagon. She leaned forward.

"Shego , would it help if I said I was sor--?"

"Don't...talk to me."

Ron looked everywhere else he could think of.

XxXxXxXxX

"Well, that takes care of that. Now, we just need to get you two back in your own bodies."

"Yeah. The sooner, the better."

Shego looked down at herself. "Still..."

"Ron...!"

"No K.P. , not those." She raised her hands. "These."

She concentrated and lit her hand up. "That is too cool." She aimed at the tunneler. A grren blast of plasma hit the vehicle tipping it over.

"That is even cooler," Shego stated amazed at her own strength.

In the distance Drakken and Shego could see a small creature scampering away from the tunneler.

Shego squinted. "No way."

The creature appeared before them.

"Rufus!"

The naked mole rat sniffed the air around the 'villains'. "Ron!"

Rufus crawled up Shego's body and hugged her face.

"How did you get here?"

"Stowed away."

Drakken walked toward the two of them.

"And Drakken and Shego probably never realized that he was there."

Rufus slipped from the woman's shoulder and found himself nestled in her cleavage. He tried to climb out, placing his paws on her chest. "Squishy."

"Don't get too comfortable down there, Rufus. We still need to switch back."

"Quite right , you two." Dr. Director walked up to the two of them. "This would be a very off-putting look for team Possible."

The two villains couldn't help but laugh at the statement.

XxXxXxXxX

A life sentence maximum security prison awaited Drakken and Shego

for robbing Fort Knox, as well as hijacking the bodies of innocent civilians. However for locating and reassembling the brain switch machine, there sentences were commuted.

A week passed since Kim and Ron had returned to their own bodies. It made them appreciate the time they had together...as well as the time they should spend with others.

It was a cool Saturday morning. The dew was still fresh on the plant life outside the Stoppable home when the doorbell rang.

Tying her robe closed, Mrs. Stoppable went to the door. She opened it and stared a bit in shock.

"Good morning Mrs. Stoppable. Can I come in?"

"It's pretty early Kimberly, but sure."

The girl walked into the house and sat on the living room couch.

A couple of minutes later, Ron walked down the stairs.

"Kim! What brings you here?"

"Just making good on a promise."

"Oh of course. Mom, Dad, Kim's going to be eating with us , if that's all right with you."

Mr. Stoppable glanced up. "She certainly can, right dear?"

"I don't see why not." Even though she figured that Kim didn't eat much, the matriarch considered herself grateful that there was enough food for the family and a guest.

XxXxXxXxX

About twenty minutes later, breakfast was ready : Pancakes with fresh Strawberries and juice.

"This looks very delicious Mrs. Stoppable." Kim said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Thank you, Kimberly

Just before she began to eat, Kim reached next to Ron and slipped her hand into his.

He looked at her and saw her smiling. He couldn't help but smile back. He knew that whatever weirdness life would through at him, he would have someone to survive it with.

THE END.

Once again, a special thank you to my good friend and Beta reader, for all his help, encouragement , and hard work.

As always, please read and review.


End file.
